


Optimus Prime frags off to space, Starscream runs for president

by Thiccicus_Briccicus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Comedy, Drinking, Eventual character development, How Do I Tag, I figured out tagging guys, Only took like a month, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Poverty, Soundwave doesn't want to deal with Starscreams shit, Speeches, Starscream being Starscream, Texting, Upload Schedule?, Upload schedule, What Upload Schedule?, Why would someone give me the ability to make a many tags as I want?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccicus_Briccicus/pseuds/Thiccicus_Briccicus
Summary: After millennia of war Cybertron is peaceful.Megatron is defeated and Optimus is the new leader of Cybertron.He isn't very good at it.
Relationships: Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One: Optimus Prime prepares to frag off to space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The children of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+children+of+the+world), [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby/gifts), [MisterDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDaydreamer/gifts).



> First multi chapter fic, hope you enjoy.

Optimus Prime soon realised he was a terrible choice for Cybertrons leader.

Optimus Prime was designed to be a natural built leader so in theory he would be the best choice.

The problem with that was Optimus was built for war. He can deliver a speech to rally troops, he has fought entire legions of Deceptions by himself, he is a crack shot with his Ion cannon, and he is incredible at that human sport basketball.

Yet Optimus had never studied interplanetary law, or what to do about taxes.

So really it shouldn't be a surprise that he couldn't figure out what the frag the human "lawyers" were on about when they talked about Blaster "infringing on their copyrighted material".

_(Although part of Optimus was happy he might never have to listen to that scrap again)_

Or what he was supposed to do about high poverty rates in cities like kaon, or what to do about people's cities having become sentient. or what to do with Megatron who is currently in custody.

 _That's not even mentioning the fact he killed Unicron, proving that primus exists_.

People have lost control, now He has to give it back... somehow.

"Eleta would probably know what to do." he admitted to no one but himself and that "Pepsimus Prime" statue he had displayed on his desk. "why did I ever think that would end well." Optimus mumbled as he thought back to the advertisements he filmed.

Optimus started to think back to his time on Earth, it was a strange planet compared to Cybertron, organic life, they vote for leaders instead of...Wait.

 _Why doesn't Optimus just let the people vote for a new leader_?

It solves both his problems at once, a more competent leader gets chosen and people will finally feel like they have more control over their lives.

Not to mention Optimus will get to live how he wants to live, as one of those space explorers he read about as a sparkling.

"This is the best idea I have ever had !!!" Optimus exclaimed as he packed his personal starship with his possessions As he quicky wrote the announcement and laws of his new political system he would announce in the next solar cycle, he wondered who would be elected first.

"This is all going to be fine" he said tiredly as he stumbled to his berth," It's not like they would elect someone like Starscream"

he chuckled softly at the thought before going into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Pepsimus Prime being canon.
> 
> Next chapter to be Starscream centric


	2. Chapter Two: A partnership is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had trouble getting this to not be overly OOC

Starscream can't believe it, but he actually misses the war. At least then he was an air commander, he had prestige and respect. Now he is stuck here, living in this pathetic accommodation scraping by the poverty line.

Of the three rooms in the apartment, the washroom had countless different fungi and molds growing inside it, ( brought here from that disgusting fleshling planet)  
the energon prep room/ dining room/ living room was too small to be one of those let alone all three,  
and the berthroom could barely fit all three at once and even then it took half a solar cycle.

Oh yeah, how could Starscream forget that he was still stuck with Thundercracker and Skywarp who he supposedly tolerated, once upon a time.

So when Starscream got up for yet another Solar cycle of missery and degradation, he decided to let himself forget about his missery for a bit and check the news.  
After finagling his way out of his trinemates slumbering bodys he picked up his newspad.  
Breaking: Prime retires to space, leaving behind shocking new laws...  
Interested Starscream tapped on the headline, expecting it to be a pile of scrap

It wasn't, Prime left and is letting whoever has enough votes be the new Prime. 

...

Starscream silently got up and left the house, if he was gonna stand a chance of being Prime, he had to get someone's help.

  
Soundwaves loved his Cassetticons,he would do anything for them.

But on days like this, where he has to get up at 0530 to clean his apartment, set up breakfast for the seven of them and try and find a better paying job in less than a jour, he almost considered why he would think that.  
A

they left for work, he got himself a glass of mid grade energon to drink when he got a knock on the door.

He decided to ignore it

"Soundwave I know you're in there" Starscream screeched through the door.  
Soundwave opens the door and Starscream immediately storms in much to his Soundwaves annoyance.

"So let's cut to the chase" Starscream began "I'm sure you have seen the news"  
"Affirmative"

"Well as I'm sure you saw, an election is coming up and I intend to win"

"Query: How does Starscream intended to do this?"

"Quite simply" he replied as he picked up a cube of high grade " we are going to blackmail our competitors"

"Objection: legality of proposal questionible" Soundwave countered

"Like you're going to get caught with your little gang of sparklings spy's to do your bidding" Starscream takes a sip of high grade "think of the life your Cassetticons will live with you as my Magnus".

Soundwave considered it, Starscream wasn't exactly trustworthy, he would put himself at a financial risk running for office, and he could get serious prison time for blackmailing...

But the pay would be high, he is unlikely to get caught and most Deceptions will vote for Starscream just because he's Starscream....

"Well yes or no?"Starscream was getting impatient and failing to hide it.

Soundwave felt like he was going to regret this

"Answer: Soundwave shall aid Starscream as requested"

"Excellent, let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will try to get the next one out next week.


	3. Chapter Three: hopes and expectations are shattered, people love Grimlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, revision for tests has eaten away at my writing time, hope you enjoy.

"Query: may Soundwave read Starscreams speech?"  
"No you may not now hurry up, we could be there already if you stopped asking stupid questions" Starscream snapped back.

Surprisingly there was a reason for Starscream to be acting like this for _once_.

He didn't have a speech planned, he was going to "wing" it so to speak, he was going to regret this in about 5 jours time. 

Lucky for him, Soundwave was none the wiser

  
"Observation: you have not written a script for your speech Have you?"

"I did write one you lousy like of scrap metal!!"

"I request the location of your script"

"It's... In my subspace"

"Starscream I request you write one before you make the announcement of our political campaign in 5 jours"

" ** _I. have. written. one_** " Starscream was getting angry

Soundwave decided to drop the subject, he just hoped that Starscream would have some sense and follow his advice, for once.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Soundwave wasn't the most talkative bot, and his Cassetticons were in his chest recharging.  
It wasn't a long walk, so hopefully they would have time for writing a speech.

As they went inside the building the announcements would be held in, Soundwave and Starscream signed up as a political party.   
The Accenticons for they would rise from the slums and into the light.

Soundwave hated it, but decided against bringing it up, he didn't want any trouble with Starscream, and he didn't have a better name.

To sign up as a candidate you need at least 10 members in the party, The Cassetticons would do anything to help out Soundwave, so that boosted their numbers to 8, and Starscream trinemates would do anything to be rid of him for a few jours.

They were the last scheduled party to speak,so they sat down and watched to see who they would be up against.  
Most of them to start were a small group of bots with little to no charisma or plan, but two were seemingly serious threats.

Up first there was Grimlock and his "dynobots"

" **Me Grimlock strongest bot around** " he started his elegant speech " **Me Grimlock** **no prime** " he said in a saddened tone " **ME GRIMLOCK KING!!!** "   
Now neither Soundwave nor Starscream knew why, but many members of the crowd were cheering after that "speech".

Shockwave was up next, with his brilliantly named "Shockwaves political party"  
"Greetings Cbertronians one and all I am Shockwave. Their have been many illogical choices recently for Cybertrons new Leader. I have evidence to support my claims of logical superiority." Shockwave states as he uses his arm cannon to project his evidence on the wall.

It was a bar chart ranking all of the party's on their logical reasoning skills, Shockwaves being the highest.

"As you can see, I am better than every other party by 85%" Shockwave says with utter confidence "I believe this is enough evidence for me to produce to show how much better I am then every other choice."

This was the last thing Soundwave needed right now, Shockwave would kill anyone that got in his way and that's not even mentioning that Grimlock already had gathered a large group of supporters.

Maybe joining Starscream wasn't a good idea, they either both get killed, or lose to a bot with the mental stability of a sparkling.

Yeah it was definitely a bad idea.

And now Soundwave gets the joy of embarrassing himself in front of hundreds, because Starscream is too prideful to write a script.  
This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it ?

As they walked on to the stage, they already were onto a bad start.  
Everyone there laughed at the name "Accenticons" and laughed more at Starscream's outrage.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough for Starscream to start.  
"We as a society have too long suffered injustice in the form of prejudice against ex-cons" he started with massive amounts of confidence

Maybe this was going to all work out, Soundwave felt a spark of hope...

"So what if we "committed multiple war crimes" who hasn't at this point!!!"

...That was immediately snuffed out.

"I want a world where a bot isn't judged by their previous crimes, I think ex-cons deserve another chance, so please Join us and become an Accenticon today!" Starscream finished his speech expecting a standing ovation.

His expectations went the way of Soundwaves hopes.

Completely and utterly shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that I guess, I don't think there will be as long a wait for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter Four: Self loathing and schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this taking so long

"ya gonna pay for the drink or what?"

Soundwave was annoyed at the bartender for interrupting his drunken contemplation of where his life went wrong but dutifully payed nonetheless.  
dutifully... like how he was with Megatron, primus Soundwave never thought he would miss the old bucket head so much, he treated every member of the Deception cause with respect.

"Boss?"  
Scrap he forgot about the cassettes.  
Trying to hide just how wasted he was, Soundwave tried to seem as professional as possible.  
"Rumble: report your reasoning for you being present in front of me.. right now... in this location.. at this time."

Nailed it

"Boss Its me, Frenzy"  
"O h"

"I don't get it Skywarp. I thought the speech was the best I ever gave, why did the hate it ?"  
"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact you wont shut up."  
Starscream was not really listening to Skywarp, he both didn't care and was to drunk to really understand that he was insulting him.  
"THUNDERCRACKER, THUNDERCRACKER I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

The only reason Thundercracker responds to Starscream when he is like this, is to prevent further damage to his audio sensors.  
"Yes Starscream?"  
"Do you know why nobo-"  
"No"  
"Oh..."  
Starscream returned to his thoughts, if the speech didn't work then what else can he do to win the vote? if people are so stupid that they didn't immediately to out and make a shrine to Starscream and his genius after the speech what can he do?  
Maybe it was the way he dressed?

  
After sleeping off the excess energon, Soundwave went to meet up with Starscream again to figure out what to do next.  
Well he was going to go meet him, but when he opened the door Starscream was in his living room helping him self to some high grade energon  
Soundwave would normally be mad but to be honest, he was impressed that he got past his security system undetected.

Soundwave snatched the high grade from Starscream and put it back on his shelf.  
"S-soundwave" Starscream stuttered " I wasn't expecting you so soon"  
"Starscream: explain why you broke into Soundwaves property"  
"Wow you really need to get a new vocall processor, that is really annoying to listen to"  
Soundwave ignored Starscreams insults and pressed on with his questions.  
"Starscream: explain why you broke into Soundwave property"  
"The reason I'm here is because one of us has to salvage our political careers"  
"Query: how would Starscream do that?"

"Now we are not nameing any names here, but one of us screwed up the speech the other day"  
Soundwave was glaring daggers at this point  
"So I think we should focus on winning by other means and that is by blackmailing the competition."  
"Observation: how does Starscream plan on blackmailing all seventy seven political parties?"  
"Well obviously we can't blackmail everyone" Starscream said as smugly as possible "so we get votes by other means"  
"Other means: entail what?"  
"We have to appeal to the working class, so I say we go to bars, mingle make friends and convert them to Accentism."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy bash boosh another chapter done.  
> I'm going to return to my semi permanent coma,   
> See you whenever I stop building Bionicles for long enough to write something.


	5. Soundwave dislikes emoticons in text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this fic was dead didn’t ya?

The “team” had decided that Grimlock was the current largest threat and started making plans for finding something to blackmail him on.

Which proved to be a problem, after spending a few jours every night spying at grimlock from a rooftop close to the multi million credit apartment he owned, well owned in the sense that no one had the balls to tell him that he has to pay rent to live there.

I suppose that was half the problem. How do you blackmail someone like grimlock ? He already basically gets away with murder (figuratively and literally ) because of him being a 11½ meter tall fire breathing T-rex with anger issues and the mental stability of a two year old human

That nicely brings us to the next problem. If you did find dirt on him, you have then angered said Tyrannosaurus Toddler and judging from his kill count being somewhere in the 20 thousands adding an extra few decepticons to the pile.

Now I feel like everyone understands that blackmailing Grimlock would be a terrible idea we can move on to the part of the chapter everyone was waiting for.

That’s right the “Starscream is an idiot that puts no thought into what he does and ruins everyone who somewhat tolerate him given 12 kilolitres of high grade energon a few weeks prep and turning of their audio receivers every 15 nano-klik’s lifes every chapter “

So Starscream stayed up on said rooftop (well it was Soundwave that actually went up there most nights, Starscream just takes the credit).  
On one of the few nights he stayed on that roof he decided that he would break into Grinlocks house and snoop around.

Now Starscream may be one of the dumbest beings this side of the galaxy cluster, but even he knew that you should have someone watch your back when committing a crime that will lead to him being vored by a robot T-rex if caught.

Starscream pulled up his communicator and started a text chain with Soundwave.

HotSeekerInYourArea: heeeeeeeeeey ;)

Soundwave86: Please refrain from doing that again

HotSeekerInYourArea: Y are U not all “Request: Cease your current actions immediately”?

Soundwave86: It is a speech defect. Do you think that I speak that way for fun?

HotSeekerInYourArea: kinda yea

Soundwave86: What stupid plan do you have this time?

HotSeekerInYourArea: Wow can I not speak to my coworker just to check up on them?

Soundwave86: You and I both know that you only contact me when you want me to do something for you.

HotSeekerInYourArea: Im breaking Into Grimlocks house

Soundwave86: I am not enabling this impulsive and quite frankly dangerously stupid behaviour again.

HotSeekerInYourArea: Im gonna do it with your help or without 

Soundwave86: No.

HotSeekerInYourArea: Grimlock is gonna kill me if ya dont show up

Soundwave86: I’ll be there in 12 kliks.  
Soundwave86: We are going to have a serious discussion after about your complete disregard towards the opinions of the Vice President of the Accenticon movement.

HotSeekerInYourArea: See you in 12 :)

Soundwave86: Stop doing that.

Soundwave showed up at the rooftop 2 kliks late as a pitiful attempt at protest

Soundwave86: We should communicate like this to reduce noise.

HotSeekerInYourArea: fine with me

Soundwave86: I recommend that we discuss a plan of how to get into the apartment discreetly.

HotSeekerInYourArea: already have a plan

HotSeekerInYourArea just sit back and watch

Soundwave86: I think it would be wise to discuss with me what you plan.

Soundwaves attempts at reasoning with Starscream fell on deaths ears (or to stick with my convoluted attempt ar world building ‘unicrons audio receptors’) 

Starscreams plan was to throw a rock through the window.

It worked, much to Soundwaves annoyance.

They flew in and thankfully Grimlock was out that evening and judging by the state of the apartment a broken window is nothing strange.

The place was ripped apart, claw marks across the walls, tables burnt and chewed and dents in the floor from his enormous weight.

They were in the living room and apart from weapons ranging from laser axes to missile launchers, the only things not damaged was an earth television,and a toy crown sitting next to it.

On the plus side the security system seemse to be broken beyond repair.

After minimal snooping they discovered nothing of note.

Moving on to the kitchen the dynamically dysfunctional duo went to open it only to find it locked.

Soundwave86: We should try to hack the lock, I would suspect that an apartment like this has highly effective locks so it may take me a few jours to get through.

HotSeekerInYourArea: or shoot it with one of the guns?

Soundwave86: I suppose that would work too.

Soundwave moved as far away from the seeker as possible when he finally picked the instrument of destruction for this poor door.

The door never stood a chance.

After walking past the smouldering remains  
The kitchen was suffering mostly cosmetic damage, some burnt cupboards and broken chairs standing out.  
they took some time to enjoy some free energon before moving on to the next room.

After the destruction of another defenceless door they made their way into the berthroom.

The berthroom was in perfect condition the actual berth was easily twice the size of Grimlock himself (a king sized berth if you will) it appears that Grimlock had started painting, there was empty buckets of paint all over the place and a few canvases dumped in the corner.

Surprisingly Grimlock was actually a talented painter, his work was of earth's forests and cities.

Apart from that there was a few datapads lying around and a fridge which when opened was full of the heads of various species, most being cybertronian.

After trying not to projectile vomit the currently digesting energon all over the room they closed it and moved on to a closet.

They opened it and found many boxes with crude handwriting on the side labelling them.

Most were things like guns, mor guns, sowrds, axs and ammunition there was one that stood out.

‘Memrys’ as they opened the box they found it to be photos of him and other members of the Autobots found in the Ark.

One stood out, a blueprint for him and the other Dinobots dated as 1986

Now assuming this story takes place in modern times (which I put no thought into) that would put them at 44-45 years old.

Now this is a problem as Cybertronians are incredibly hard to kill and live for millions of years, meaning they are required to have a higher age before being allowed to take part in politics.

That age is around 5000 years old in Earth time.

Do you see the problem?

Soundwave86: This is useless. what can we do with this if the law is scared of him?

HotSeekerInYourArea: Well that Wheeljack character seems to be close to him given him being in most of these photos, maybe he could convince him to step down?

Soundwave86: I believe you are onto something here Starscream, I think we may be back on the map here.

HotSeekerInYourArea: Not just a pretty face ;)

Soundwave86: Stop that.

The duo left the way they came (although they stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some more energon on their way out.)

Starscream started speaking in his loveable scratchy voice “well I guess we should move onto trying to find a way to deal with Shockwave”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im going back to my slumber
> 
> If you can’t tell im getting sick of one of my main character’s having to talk like “soundwave superior: normal conversation inferior”
> 
> Any way new chapter at some point.


End file.
